The present invention relates to the field of ornamental light strings. More specifically, the present invention is a storage device useful for the storing of ornamental light strings and the like.
Every year, many people perform the tedious task of untangling strings of Christmas lights and, once the season is over, attempting to roll or package the strings so they will untangle easily and keep the fragile bulbs from breaking. Variations upon these devices and methods proliferate in the prior art.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,067 issued to McCallister, et al., discloses a frame like device that has a plurality of tapered tooth-like projections for wedging the light cord within the formed xe2x80x9cV""sxe2x80x9d. This system accommodates only certain sized cords and can accommodate only a limited length of string or strings, which is dependent on the number of formed xe2x80x9cV""sxe2x80x9d. Additionally, the device fails to disclose a device that avoids bulb breakage.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,999 issued to Lee, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,899 issued to Rabbitt. These patents describe light packaging devices for viewing, testing and eventual retail sale of light strings. The specification in Lee, et al., indicates the device is primarily for storage of lights, however the repackaging of Christmas lights in the device appears to be time consuming. In addition, the devices are designed to hold only a single string of lights.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,965, issued to Miller, discloses a cardboard core around which Christmas lights are wrapped. This device does not have a notch for holding the beginning or end of the string and is designed for only a single light string.
U.S. Pat. No. Design 339,976 issued to Ferguson, Sr., discloses a combined reel and cover with a crank for storage of Christmas light strings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,323 issued to Wing, discloses a cylindrical device having several circular crowns with slits for inserting separate light bulbs of a Christmas light string.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,833 issued to Dubay discloses a retrievable electric cord reel. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 314,910 issued to VanSkiver discloses a cord storage reel. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 334,882 issued to Bunch discloses a combined electric cord reel and dispenser. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 334,334 issued to Jarry discloses an extension cord reel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,239 issued to Schwartz discloses an electrical cord reel and storage system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,430 issued to Bonhard discloses a power cord storage and dispenser. U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,984 issued to Bayat discloses an electric cord reel.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a light string storage reel for storing strings of lights and light accessories in a neat and organized fashion.
In this respect, the light string storage reel according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing strings of lights and light accessories in a neat and organized fashion.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved light string storage reel which can be used for storing strings of lights and light accessories in a neat and organized fashion. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a reel that comprises two identical side structures attached to each other, each of said identical side structure comprising a ring having a handle attached to an inner perimeter by two legs, the handle including a central aperture and a series of concave/convex shapes alone one side of the handle to provide a conforming structure to a user""s hand, a projecting attachment tang and an attachment tang receiving aperture, the attachment tang and attachment tang receiving aperture located on the handle such that when two side elements are brought together, the attachment tang on one side element mates with, and is received by a matching attachment tang receiving aperture located on the handle of the second side element.
The novel features that are considered characteristic of the invention are set forth with particularity in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its structure and its operation together with the additional object and advantages thereof will best be understood from the following description of the preferred embodiment of the present invention when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Unless specifically noted, it is intended that the words and phrases in the specification and claims be given the ordinary and accustomed meaning to those of ordinary skill in the applicable art or arts. If any other meaning is intended, the specification will specifically state that a special meaning is being applied to a word or phrase. Likewise, the use of the words xe2x80x9cfunctionxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmeansxe2x80x9d in the Description of Preferred Embodiments is not intended to indicate a desire to invoke the special provision of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6 to define the invention. To the contrary, if the provisions of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6, are sought to be invoked to define the invention(s), the claims will specifically state the phrases xe2x80x9cmeans forxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cstep forxe2x80x9d and a function, without also reciting in such phrases any structure, material, or act in support of the function. Even when the claims recite a xe2x80x9cmeans forxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cstep forxe2x80x9d performing a function, if they also recite any structure, material or acts in support of that means of step, then the intention is not to invoke the provisions of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6. Moreover, even if the provisions of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6, are invoked to define the inventions, it is intended that the inventions not be limited only to the specific structure, material or acts that are described in the preferred embodiments, but in addition, include any and all structures, materials or acts that perform the claimed function, along with any and all known or later-developed equivalent structures, materials or acts for performing the claimed function.